


Birthday

by bookcuddler



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Legacies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcuddler/pseuds/bookcuddler
Summary: I honestly dont know why i wrote this. i was watching legacies on cw and there is a couple that is quite adorable so I wrote this its kinda jumbled so whoever reads this i hope you like cause there is not enough jihan fics on this website for me.anyway enjoy





	Birthday

Seungcheol did not know what disappointed him the most. The fact that he lost the role of Witch prefect to his brother, or the fact that even if his brother stepped down he STILL would not have been the witch prefect. He felt fire course through his hands as he started to pound his anger into the sand bag.  
“ Woah, slow your roll, you might do some serious damage there” hearing that voice only made him pound into the sand bag harder.  
“ I’m not in the mood Junghan, what do you want?”  
“ What’s wrong? Shouldn’t you be congratulating your brother for becoming the witch prefect? Its high honor, don’t you know” Seungcheol didn’t realized he hurled a fire spell at the other until Junghan’s hair was on fire. The boy did not panic as he simple put out the fire with a swirl of his fingers.  
“ What couldn’t handle defeat, so you decided to give me a haircut?” Junghan pushed himself off of the gym wall.  
“ I don’t understand why you hate me so much, Junghan. What did I ever do to you?” Seungcheol charged at the other. Junghan met him halfway with the same fire in his eyes as Seungcheol.  
“ I don’t hate you Seungcheol, I despise you. If it was not for your brother I’m pretty sure I would have kicked your ass by now”  
“ What does Joshua have to do with you hating me?”  
“ Joshua has everything to do with it. Joshua doesn’t have the time to take care of himself because he’s taking care of you. He doesn’t have time for a relationship because of you. You are a black hole taking all of his love leaving no space for anyone else. The minute you realize that is the minute I might consider your a decent person” Junghan left without saying another word. Seungcheol felt his anger and frustration building up, burning him from the inside out. He growled before releasing a burst of fire exploding the sandbag in an instant.  
“ Fuck” 

 

 

Joshua started to worry about his brother, he did not come back to their dorm last night. Finishing his breakfast, Joshua made his way back to his room, surprised to see his brother already there. Seeing his brother in the doorway, Seungcheol ran to his brother giving him a great big hug.  
“ Happy birthday to us, brother o dear. Are you excited for tonight?”” Joshua doubted the smile on his brother. Wherever he was last night, it obviously affected him but it was not his place to ask.  
“ Definitely I can-” there can a knock on the door and before they could answer, an intruder walked.  
“ Well good morning, just thought I stop by and wish my favorite pair a happy birthday since your dad not coming home” Junghan said holding up cupcakes for each brother.  
“ What?” the brothers said in unison.  
“ Oops” Junghan smirked. Joshua flicked his finger, closing the door in Junghans face. Joshua felt tears start to well in his eyes.  
“ If anyone ask I’ll be on the soccer field” with that Joshua jumped out the window, leaving his brother alone. 

 

Joshua felt guilty for leaving his brother alone, but he could not handle Seungcheol trying to comfort him over their father missing their birthday. AGAIN. Fuck, fresh tears started to form and he hated himself for it. Emotions are a witches worst and best allie. Leaning against a tree in the forest behind the school.  
“ Someone’s in a bad mood”  
“ Junghan I am seriously not in the mood for your bullshit. How did you even find me?” Joshua huffed out.  
“ This was our hiding spot when we wanted to be alone, how could I forget?” Junghan laughed as he moved closer, wiping the tears off Joshua’s face.  
“ I didn’t think you cared after you broke up with me” Joshua brushed aside the other making his way to the school. He hadn’t realized it was night fall. Seungcheol was probably worried about him.  
“ You’re missing your own party to mope in the forest while your brother is out partying. When are you going to start taking care of yourself Jisoo?” Junghan grabbed the other by the waist, pulling him closer until their chest touch.  
“ I take care of myself just fine, and don’t call me that. You don’t get to call me that” Junghan smirked backing Joshua into the tree behind him.  
“ Don’t I have every right, Jisoo” Junghan whispered before pressing his lips to Joshua’s. Joshua should have pushed him away, but he found his arms wrapping around the others neck. They broke apart for air, panting in they look into each other's eyes.  
“ Why do you do this to me?”  
“ Because your my Cinderella, and I’m your prince charming” fresh tears ran down Joshua’s face, Junghan tried to wipe them away just as face as they came.  
“ I hate you”  
“ I know” Junghan pressed his lips back to Joshua’s.

 

 

“ Seungcheol, how many fingers am I holding up?” everything felt woozy. How many drink had he drank tonight. Seungcheol just giggle pushing his friends hand away from his face.  
“ Someone find Joshua, he cuts off for the rest of the night” Joshua? Where is Joshua? They were supposed to come together, but Joshua never came back to their room. Where could he be? Angry thought popped in his head and he bulldozed through the crowd to get to the dorms.  
“ Open fucking door, Junghan. I know your in their!” he pounded on the door demanding the accused male to come out of his room.  
“ What the fuck do you want meathead?” Junghan closed the door behind him, whispering, trying not to disturb the sleeping body inside.  
“ Where the fuck is my brother?”  
“ In my bed now fuck off” Seungcheol pressed up against the door, fire building up in his hands.  
“ Do you think this a fucking game? What makes you think you can play with my brother like that?” Junghan let out an exasperated sigh before flinging the other off of him.  
“ I suggest you go back to your room Seungcheol. Joshua is not going back tonight whether you like it or not”

 

Junghan slipped back into the bed, not before taking off his pants. He curled back up to Joshua, wrapping his arms around his naked torso.  
“ Who was it?” Joshua curled up into his chest”  
“ Don’t worry about it” Junghan. He tipped Joshua head to him giving him a sweet kiss, before climbing on top of him. Joshua chuckled before letting out a moan.  
“ What are you doing?”  
“ Giving you your birthday present” Joshua let out a high pitched moan feeling Junghan press up against his entrance.  
“ I thought you already gave me my present” Joshua pulled him closer, feeling him go in deeper.  
“No that was you unwrapping your present. This is me giving it to you” Junghan picked him up, making Joshua sit directly in his lap. Joshua moaned in his lapas Junghan started to thrust up into him. His thrust were slow as if he wanted to take as long as possible to enjoy this. Joshua brushed his fingers into Junghan’s hair, his pants getting heavier as he bounced on Junghan’s lap.  
“ Harder, please” Joshua begged. Junghan felt himself growl before laying Joshua back  
down on the bed before kissing down his chest.  
“ Anything you want, Jisoo” his thrust harder and then sloppier, Junghan letting himself go in Joshua. Joshua moaned before cumming on himself. Junghan pulled out before pulling Joshua back into his chest.  
“Happy birthday baby”


End file.
